Fear Of The Storm
by Dee32
Summary: Don't let fear chase away the storm..."


Title: Fear Of The Storm  
Author:Dee32  
Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers they are property of Saban, Disney, and any other popular big business corporation. This story is strictly a work of my own imagination so don't sue.  
Author's Note: This story is based after the finale. I'm not sure why it took me so long to   
write it, but oh well... please enjoy.  
  
_"Don't let fear chase away the storm..."_  
  
Marah stood as still as was able. Three different steps kept replaying over in her head. _Don't back down_. _Don't step away_. Most of all don't be afraid. The long kendo stick was held in her vice like grip as she stared into the deep brown eyes of her competitor. _Breath_...they said remember to breath.   
**_Swish! Crack!_** Her competitor lunged at her. His kendo stick flew through the air faster than she expected. In one quick shot, the stick connected with her mid-section. A dull ache was all she could feel, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. If there was one thing she learned from good old Uncle Lothor it was no matter how many times they beat you...never go down without a fight.  
She lunged her small frame at the attack and swung her kendo stick wildly. The edge of it connected with her competitor's shoulder, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He swung back, this time going for her feet. His stick connected with her ankle sending her small frame to the ground.  
"Grr..." She groaned, but lifted herself back up once again. "Kiya!" In a wild rage she lunged at her attacker like a madwoman. She completely missed her target, and in her rage her attacker gained the upper hand. He twisted out of the way ending up behind her. In one swift hit, he caught her between the shoulder blades and she went down in a frail lump. When she tried to rise, her competitor dropped to his knees, pinning her with his weight. His kendo stick was held to her neck, leaving her entirely paralyzed.  
"That's enough..." A gruff voice commanded. Marah sighed in relief, as her competitor pulled himself off of her. Once he was on his feet he reached a hand down to help her. She slapped his hand aside and slowly raised herself to her feet. Throwing her ninja mask back to reveal her face, she turned on her competitor.  
"That's not fair! You cheated!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "You're being too rough, and I'm a girl for heavens sakes!" Her competitor threw back his mask to reveal spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He eyed her for a moment, before turning to their instructor in question. Marah stood up a little bit straighter as the young man eyed his two students. He brought a hand to his chin and scratched it a moment. It felt like centuries were going by as they waited for his response. In every moment that past, Marah felt herself growing nervous in anticipation. They'd gone through this process for days now and for once she wished the end result was different. For once she was hoping he would see it her way and not Jake's! '_That stupid egg-head'_, as she liked to refer to her competitor.  
"Marah...I believe you're out of line." Marah halted in place. Well there went all her hopes going down the drain.   
Now he was about to chew her out once again. "You may be a girl, but had this been a real battle you'd be dead. If Jake were truly your enemy it wouldn't matter whether you were male or female!" The instructor reached down and picked up her kendo stick. He held it out to her, but there was only the look of annoyance and impatience in his eyes, that she caught.  
"But Dustin..." She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Now she was really in for it. Her instructor shoved the stick into her hands and glared at her venomously.  
"When we are in class Marah, you will address me as Mr. Brooks. Now if we are done with your little unimportant fit, maybe we can continue with class?" Marah could hear the muffled laughter of her classmates, but sadly shook her head. _'God this is so unfair.'_ I know I made some bad mistakes, but he doesn't have to be so mean.' The rest of the class dragged on until the final kata. Every time she turned around Dustin seemed to be yelling at her for something. Either her timing was way off base or her fighting stance was wrong. It seemed as if anything she did was wrong. She wanted to cry so bad, but crying in front of her other classmates would be terribly wrong. _'What had happened to the sweet boy that she met at the track? Oh yeah...she'd screwed him over!'_ He was so sweet and understanding to the other students (even Kapri), but when it came to Marah...look out.  
"Alright...class dismissed. I hope to see all of you tomorrow. Six A.M. no delay!" All the students bowed to Dustin, before dispersing. Marah picked her kendo stick up off the ground, intending only to go back to her room and hide. Once in her room her only intention was to cry her eyes out.  
"Oh Marah..." The ex-yellow wind ranger's voice stopped her. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. 'Oh god what'd I do now?' Kapri exchanged a worried glance with her, but Marah gave her a calm smile. Kapri winked at her, before running off with the other students. Marah turned back to Dustin and stared at him hesitantly.  
"Yes Dus...I mean Sir?" She crossed her arms in front of her, nervously toying with a fray string on her outfit.   
"Marah, I wasn't very impressed with your performance today. To be exact I haven't been very impressed with you're performance in the past month. You don't seem to be very focused at all." He trailed off and looked up at the sky. He seemed deep in thought and she chewed her bottom lip nervously.  
"I'm sorry...I promise I'll try harder." Dustin looked back down at her and she caught a hint of what might have been   
mischief in his hazel eyes.  
"Actually...I don't think that will work." He slowly reached down and picked up her forgotten kendo stick. In a few   
short steps, he was in front of her and holding the stick out to her. "I believe that practice works much better. So I   
want you to take this kendo stick and practice your katas here. I don't care how long it takes, but you are going to   
get them right." Marah stared up at him in utter disbelief.  
"Dustin...that's not fair! Everyone else gets free time and I have to practice. You're just being a stubborn   
butthead!" Her hand flew to her mouth. 'God I'm such and airhead.'

'_A butthead?'_ Dustin had to laugh at that. No one had called him a butthead since elementary school. She was so cute when she was mad. He smiled as he took a step closer to her and shoved the stick into her hand.  
"Fine just for that, you're going to practice through dinner! Now get to work!" Ok so maybe he was being a   
little harsh, but she did deserve it. If all the other students could put in hard work and effort so could she. He wasn't going to play favorites. He was a teacher now, and she was just going to have to learn the way he and the others did.   
'Well Sensei wasn't this hard...' He mentally kicked himself as he stared at the figure in front of him._ 'Maybe I am being a little harsh.'_ Dustin sighed as he raked a hand through his messy brown hair.  
"Listen Marah..." The little brunette's deadly glare stopped him in his tracks. Gone was the little airhead, to be   
replaced by a little spitfire. Before he knew it, she had swung her kendo stick tripping him up. He went down hard, but   
before he could gain his balance she was on top of him. She pinned him with the stick the same way Jake had her earlier.   
His breathing was labored as he stared up at her piercing blue eyes. It was as if time had suddenly stopped. The only   
sounds he could hear was their labored breathing and the light beating of his heart. It was a long moment before she   
slowly lowered her face to his. As her face got closer to his, her grip on the kendo stick loosened. It was perfect timing   
to turn the tables on her, but something inside him made him stop.  
In that one instant...his world turned upside down. Marah lightly brushed her lips across his, only catching the side of them.   
Her lips were soft and warm, but kissing them was so feather light he could barely feel it. Slowly she moved her lips across   
his chin and down to the hollow of his ear.  
"So tell me Mr. Brooks..." She breathed. "Do I need more practice?"  
  
Hey Guys I'm not sure if it's any good, or exactly where to go from this point. So please review and tell me if it's any good. Thanks so much!


End file.
